


...And a Happy New Year

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	...And a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Struckk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/gifts), [justlook3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/gifts), [luladannys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/gifts), [AerynB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/gifts).



It had started with the mistletoe, last week.

Jake had thought about kissing Cassie before, of course; she was sweet and blindingly intelligent and pretty, and he was definitely not stupid.

But there was also an innocence about her in spite of her behavior on their first adventure, and there hadn’t been a time when it seemed appropriate to kiss her.

Until the mistletoe, when she was sad and she looked so lonely, when it was Christmas Day and her parents hadn’t even sent her an email. Even Jake’s father had sent a card, although that was something he did with everyone he knew, not just his son. But not Cassie’s parents; they hadn’t so much as acknowledged her existence.

So when Jake spotted her under the mistletoe, he kissed her.

The kiss was chaste and dry, but sweet, with a hint of… well, Jake didn’t know what of. But he wanted to try again, sometime when another opportunity presented itself, because, well, because he wanted to. And he thought she might, and…

When the two of them found themselves alone in the Annex – Flynn and Eve were off dancing the night away, and Ezekiel and Jenkins were doing their own things God knows where – about eleven-thirty on New Year’s Eve, Jake thought  that it was as appropriate a time as any to explore the concept of kissing Cassie again.

He took Cassie by the hand, and when she resisted, he tugged gently on it. “C’mon. I found somethin’… seasonal. Come look.” And she followed him out the Back Door to the sandy area he had chosen for their New Year’s Eve celebration.

Cassie stood and turned in a slow circle, looking around her. When she began to move her hands around in the air, Jake knew she had figured it out. Then she confirmed it. “The Nazca Lines,” she breathed, and Jake was rewarded by the look on her face.

“Where better than a giant geoglyph calendar to celebrate the New Year?” She smiled at him and nodded, then looked up into the clear night sky.

“Thirty seconds to midnight,” Cassie said softly, and Jake nodded.

“Yeah, this time of year, Peru’s on Central Time.”

“Same as Oklahoma,” she said, and then… “Five. Four.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One,” Jake and Cassie said together.

And then he kissed her.

“Happy new year,” Cassie said, pulling back, and smiled up at him.


End file.
